


Danganronpa: Killer Show

by embracetheenby



Category: A3! (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Danganronpa AU, Dead People, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Graphic Description, Hanging, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Swearing, Trials, Violence, everyone is ooc at some point, this hurt to write, your favs might die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracetheenby/pseuds/embracetheenby
Summary: A3! Danganronpa AUYour favourite actors are stuck in a killing game. Let's see how this plays out, shall we?
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for deciding to read this! Please note that there will be violence in this pic in later chapters.  
> Please, enjoy!

“Nnghh.” Sakuya groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

“Morning Citron!” After a few seconds had passed with no reply Sakuya opened his eyes, shut them, and then opened them again. He stared around in confusion at the strange and unknown environment he found himself in. Rather than awakening in his and Citron’s shared dorm room, he had found himself in a plain looking room that was sparsely furnished and contained no source of light other than a single lightbulb above the bed. 

His heart started pounding heavily, his breaths coming in short, sharp bursts. He was beginning to panic, his head swimming with questions. Where am I? What is this place? Where is Citron? How am I going to get home? Sakuya shook himself, lightly slapping his cheeks and taking deep breaths.  
“Panicking isn’t going to do you any good!” He told himself sharply. 

“First things first, I need to figure out where I am exactly and then try and find Citron or someone else from the company.” He searched around the room, trying to see if there was anything in it that could give him some idea of his location and circumstance. As it turned out, there wasn’t. All he found was a chest of drawers filled with clothes that looked eerily like clothes that Sakuya had at home and a door that led to a bathroom. 

He decided that it would be best to take a look and see what was outside his door, presuming it wasn’t locked. Luckily for him, it was unlocked and swung open easily, leaving Sakuya looking into a long hallway.  
The hallway in question was lined with about 20 doors that all looked identical, a staircase at either end. Sakuya stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. He debated knocking on one of the doors before deciding against it.

“You don’t know who’s going to open it, if there is anyone else here at all.” His heart tightened at the thought that he might be the only one here. 

“Don’t jump to conclusions Sakuya,” he told himself sternly, “Especially ones so dramatic and depressing.” Sakuya took a deep breath, shook himself and managed a weak smile, deciding that the best course of action would be too take a look around the rest of the building and try to gain some clue as to what the hell was going on.   
He decided to take the set of stairs to his right, setting off toward them and hoping that they would lead him to the exit. As he set off down the staircase he reasoned that the exit would most likely be on the ground floor, though of course he could already be on the ground floor for all he knew, there was no way of knowing how high he was or even if it was day or night. Nevertheless, he continued on downward, praying that he was headed toward the ground level.

He reached the bottom of the staircase and as he had no clue as to where he was and therefore had no clear destination in mind, he simply set off down one of the many corridors and hoped for the best.

He wandered down the hallway for what felt like hours, passing doors that all looked identical but not stopping to open any of them. He had begun to wonder if maybe he really was the only one here when he heard what sounded like arguing coming from further down the hall, though he couldn’t hear what was being said  
The voices sounded familiar, and while he didn’t want to get his hopes up, he couldn’t stop himself from quickening his pace. As he got closer and closer towards the voices, he was able to make them out more clearly and could understand what was being shouted.

“Of course it’s your fucking fault Hyodo, why else would we be stuck in this weird ass fucking place?!” Sakuya’s face split into a grin at those words. He definitely knew who that voice belonged to. He sprinted the last few meters to an open door in the corridor, skidding to stop and almost falling on his face.  
It took the people seated in the room a few seconds to notice his panting form but when they did the mood of the room immediately brightened considerably.

“Sakusaku!!” Kazunari, Muku and Taichi all immediately rushed towards him, enveloping him in a tight hug.

“We were worried something had happened to you. You’re the last one to arrive.” Kazunari let go of him and gestured around the room at the rest of the company, everyone now accounted for.

“Glad you’re ok Sakuma” Sakyo said, giving him a small rare smile before sternly telling Taichi to let go of Sakuya, pulling out the seat beside him and gesturing for Sakuya to sit down. Sakuya gratefully took the seat, Muku reluctantly relinquishing his vice-like grip on his arm. The room they were in resembled some kind of dining room, round tables encircled by chairs that must have originally been scattered around the room, but were now much too close together for it to be by design. Sakuya assumed that the others had pushed everything closer together in order to stay at close distance. 

Sakuya was relieved to see all of his friends and fellow actors safe and sound, none of them looking as if they had any kind of injury. Sakuya’s gaze landed on Masumi who looked even more down than the rest of them and realised that there was in fact someone missing, kicking himself for not noticing it sooner.

“Hold on, where’s the director?” Masumi scowled at his question and turned away.

“Izumi hasn’t turned up yet” Tasuku said, glancing around the room as if to confirm it. Sakuya stared gloomily at the floor before turning to Sakyo. 

“Do any of you know what’s going on?” Sakuya asked, hoping that perhaps one of the adults had come up with some sort of explanation or possibly even have been able to find some kind information. His hopes were quickly dashed when everyone’s expressions immediately darkened.

“Unfortunately, none of us were able to find any information” Azuma sighed. Sakuya’s shoulders slumped before he perked up again minutes later.

“Why don’t we all have a look around this place? It’ll be quicker and easier because we can cover more ground plus it’ll be safer than if we did it by ourselves.” His suggestion was met with agreeing nods from most of the company.

“Yes, that does seem like a good idea now that we’re all together” Tsumugi said, smiling gratefully at Sakuya and marvelling at his ability to stay calm even in situations such as this one.

“Might as well” Banri said, “We’ve got nothing else to do.” However the second Banri stood up from his chair a voice came out of the speakers that Sakuya hadn’t noticed were in all four of the ceiling’s corners.

“Not just yet kiddo! You’ll have plenty of time to explore later, for now you’ll have to wait, I can’t have you all wandering off, not when all of the cast are here!”

“Cast? Surely this isn’t some kind of play?”

“What the hell is he going on about?”

“What does he mean, time to explore later?” Confused mutters rippled throughout the group, everyone looking both worried and confused.

“Calm down, calm down. All question will be answered in due time. First things first, I think it’s time we all met each other, wouldn’t you agree?” Everyone glanced around at each other, not sure what to expect.   
A few seconds later, a trapdoor in the ceiling swung opening and a small bird flew out, landing on top of Banri’s head. Everyone stared in confusion at the familiar bird, wondering why they hadn’t recognised his voice over the speakers.

“Surprised?” The bird asked triumphantly. “Yes, it is I, Kamekichi. Well, not exactly the Kamekichi you know, but Kamekichi nonetheless” He was right, the Kamekichi they knew was mainly a soft pink while this Kamekichi was black and white, his eyes a piercing red.

“I suppose you want to know what’s going on, correct?” Everyone simply nodded warily, too confused to say anything.

“Well my friends, it’s simple. You boys were lucky enough to be selected to be the cast of something very important and exciting! Yes, it’s true. You will all be starring the worlds very first killing game, Danganronpa: Killer Show!”


	2. Chapter 2: Danganronpa: Killer Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning for hanging at the end

“Kill-killing game?” Sakuya stared incredulously at the bird that was calling itself Kamekichi.

“This has gotta be some kinda sick joke, right? Right?” Kazunari glanced all around the room as if expecting someone to jump out with a camera like in reality tv shows.

“Nope, no joke! This is indeed a killing game” Kamekichi said, hopping about on Banri’s head. 

“No way in hell are we gonna be playing your twisted game!” Banri attempted to grab Kamekichi, who simply flew out of the way and settled onto Itaru’s head who, to his credit, simply sighed and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m all for playing games, but I have to agree with Banri on this one. Besides, some of us couldn’t hurt a fly, let alone kill someone. At least, I assume you meant for us to kill people.” Muku’s skin turned even paler at Itaru’s words and he looked to be on the brink of bursting into tears. 

“We could just call the police to find us right now, you do realise that right?” Yuki quickly said, probably hoping to avoid Muku having a breakdown that would make the already shitty situation worse.

Kamekichi simply laughed, hopping up and down on Itaru’s head in amusement.

“We haven’t got our phones, I already checked.” Itaru scowled. “I’m gonna miss the end of the event.”

Sakuya wondered how Itaru could be thinking about his games at a time like this. Though perhaps that was his way of dealing with shock. Sakuya himself didn’t know how he was dealing with it; he simply was, somehow. 

“Now if you would please let me finish,” Kamekichi said, puffing out his chest. “Here is how the game’s gonna wor- “

Before he could finish, he was interrupted by Tenma.

“Hang on, we haven’t agreed to play any sort of game!”

“Oh, didn’t I say?” Kamekichi cocked his head. “The only way you can leave this place is if you play the game!”

“Does-does that mean we’ll be stuck here forever? Nonononononon-” Muku clutched at his head, his limbs shaking, saying no over and over to himself. As both Juza and Yuki attempted to calm him, Kamekichi continued speaking.

“The only way for you to leave this place is for you to successfully kill one of your cast mates and get away with it!” Kamekichi said this with what looked to Sakuya like an almost smug expression, if that was even possible for a bird, as if he was proud of himself for coming up with it.

“Ok, so basically what you’re saying is that you actually expect us to kill each other? You’ve gotta be fucking out of your mind if you think one of us would do that. We might not all get along great, but no way in hell would we kill each other.” Banri crossed his arm and turned to stare at the bird still perched on it Itaru’s head. “So sorry to disappoint you, but that’s never gonna happen. Guess you’ll have to find some other puppets for your sick ass game.”

Kamekichi simply sighed at Banri’s outburst and returned to his original perch on Banri’s head.

“I figured one of you would say something like that. Good thing I planned ahead and acquired some…motivation. Now if you would all please follow me.”

Kamekichi flew out the door and hovered outside the door, waiting. One by one everyone reluctantly got up and followed Kamekichi down the hallway, none of them sure what to expect but going along with it because it was better than doing nothing.

Kamekichi led them down the hallway and into a room filled with monitors with chairs placed in front of them, no light except the glow of the screens.

“Now if you could all please take a seat in front of a monitor. You will be now shown a motivational video specially curated for you specifically.”

Sakuya hesitantly took a seat in the chair closest to him, gingerly placing the headphones connected to the monitor over his ears, the others following suit. Sakuya had no idea what Kamekichi meant by ‘motivation’ so he had no way of preparing himself for he was about to experience.

The video started with pleasant music and a wide pan shot of the sakura tree down at the river where Sakuya usually practiced his plays. Standing underneath the tree was the director, her eyes lighting up when she saw him, her mouth breaking into a smile.

“Sakuya, so good to finally see you. You’re late!” She walked up towards him, her smile growing wider as she neared him. She was just about to reach Sakuya, a hand extended towards him, when the scene sharply cut off.

The pleasant music was replaced by an eerie silence, broken only by occasional glitch sounds that appeared at random intervals. The colour had dulled and the sakura tree had lost the majority of its blossoms. Several minutes had passed before something happened. Another glitch sounded and suddenly, where before there was nothing, the director had now reappeared. Only she wasn’t looking so good, not good at all.  
Her clothes were ragged and ruined, her hair knotted and her nails breaking and bleeding. What was worse however was the fact that she was hanging from one of the sakura tree’s branches, a rope tied around her neck. Her eyes were opened glassy, her mouth wide in a silent scream.   
The glitches became louder and louder, the time in between each one growing shorter and shorter until they became one constant sound. Sakuya found himself being pulled closer and closer to the director’s body, some unseen force preventing him from leaving.

Sakuya ripped the headphones from his head, throwing himself away from the monitor, not wishing to see anymore. 

Sakuya backed up until he hit the wall and slid down, wrapping his arms around his torso. Someone was crying, someone else had smashed their monitor. 

“It’s not real it’s not real it’s not real.” Sakuya rocked himself. “The director’s fine the director’s fine the director’s fi-“

“Well that’s all I needed to do today, see you all tomorrow!” With that simple farewell Kamekichi flew out of the room and disappeared down the hall.

“I-I’m gonna go” Sakuya said shakily, pulling himself up from the floor and hurrying out the door. He somehow managed to find himself in his room, his mind so hazy he had no recollection of his route there. He threw himself on the bed, his tears dampening his pillow and fell into a sleep that was plagued by glitching sounds and the sight of the director hanging from the tree. 

************

It had been almost a week since Kamekichi had shown them the videos. Everyone was still shaken, though they were all doing much better now in comparison to the first day after, when everyone barely ate or spoke. The atmosphere had definitely soured and everyone looked gloomier but considering the situation it could be worse, much worse. At least, Sakuya thought to himself, everyone is still alive. It might not be the most ideal situation, but at least he would spend the rest of his life with his family. Surely no one would kill someone right? They were family after all. Oh how wrong he was…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pacing was slightly wack in this chapter, so sorry about that  
> This one had a lot of dialogue, so I hope no one was too ooc

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully Sakuya wasn't too ooc.   
> I should have the next chapter out within the next few days!


End file.
